Kinmokusei : The day they meet again
by YumiChan
Summary: A mysterious woman appears placing a curse on Usagi. (-_-) This event leads the senshi to seek answers and travel to Kinmokusei. Through the journey we find a missing girl, a fallen senshi....and a meeting between *Tsukino Usagi and Seiya Kou*, two people
1. Default Chapter

  
  
****** *******  
  
Kinmokusei  
Chapter One  
  
****** *******  
  
  
Minna : everyone  
Konekochan : Little kitten (nickname Haruka calls Usagi )  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not in anyway belong to me. All rights belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi, the talented creator of the manga, Nakayoshi and others. Just writing a   
fanfic. =p   
  
Please don't hesitate to email me if you have any questions or comments.   
^_^ email : xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
  
  
***************************  
  
"Usagi..." She held her limp body up.  
  
"How dare you, how dare you do this to her!"  
  
An evil smile played across the woman's face.  
  
"Dead Scream." The woman was hit by the sudden attack.   
  
Anger rose in her, her long, black hair flew up in rage.   
  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!!"  
  
"Venus! Get her out of here. Hurry!!"   
  
"World Shaking!!!"  
  
Venus carries Sailormoon off.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The woman snickers. "What do you think I want? I want the crystal that your princess has. .  
What a waste, for such a power to be granted to such a worthless child."  
  
"We will never let you hurt our princess!!" Jupiter dashes for the woman, and tries to   
punch her, but in return is thrown into a window.   
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"Hurt her? I already cursed her."   
  
"What!?"  
  
The woman looks up into the sky and laughs. "You will find out soon enough," She snaps   
her fingers and disappears.  
  
  
  
************************ *************************  
  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She will be fine. She's just sleeping."  
  
"The enemy is after our princess's power, her crystal." Setsuna bites her lip. "Ami and   
I will try to find more information on this enemy. Lunar and Artemis too. The rest of you   
get some rest, it's late. We will notify you if anything happens."  
  
  
  
"What - - what time is it?"   
  
They all turn their heads to the drowsy voice.  
  
"Usagi!!!"   
  
"Minakochan, minna, what happened?"   
  
Haruka and Setsuna exchange glances.  
  
"Konekochan, we will explain later, you need some rest." Haruka motions her to lay back   
down on the bed. Usagi does so, her head was awfully hurting.   
  
  
  
***************** ******************  
  
The same dark-haired woman you saw in the battle sat in a thrown like chair in a   
dark space. She looked down into her crystal ball. She sees a young man was sitting in   
the corner of a dark room.  
  
His fingers wrapped around the picture of him and the girl he could never forget   
smiling into the picture. He tries to suppress the tears. He holds the frame up to his   
face. His lips touch the picture. He kisses the frame lightly.  
  
The woman smirked at the sight of the young man. "Thinking about her again."   
Bitterness overrode her voice when she said the word 'her', "Seiya you miss your love,   
do you? Don't worry she will come to you soon."   
  
***************** *********************  
  
  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"We are still looking into it."  
  
Usagi looks down into her mug. 'We had just gained back our happiness, and another enemy.'  
  
"Princess, please do not worry yourself. We will take care of this."  
  
"Michirusan." She looks up at the reassuring face.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yah, just a scar on my arm that's all, nothing to fuss abou- -" Suddenly a pain rushes   
through her body. She grabs her side, and is panting hard.  
  
  
"Usagi chan??"  
  
Haruka got up and was about to call for Setsuna, when Usagi grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm, I'm okay, its nothing, I'm fine really."  
  
"Maybe you should stay here another night, - -"  
  
Usagi shakes her head, "My parents, they'll worry, I've already been gone two days, and   
I have school tomorrow anyways."  
  
Haruka smiles at an uneasy Michiru. "Okay, I'll drive you home. We don't want our princess   
to miss school." Haruka leads Usagi out the door.   
  
The door closes.  
  
*  
  
"Hotaru, what are you doing up so late? It's past your bedtime.."   
  
"Our princess, she is in danger."  
  
Her expression was gloom.   
  
  
****************** ********************************************  
  
Usagi lay on her bed holding her side. She felt the sharp pain in her stomach once   
again. These pains had been coming since the day she was attacked. She looked at her clock,  
it read 6:00. She let out a groan. She might as well get up and take a shower. She put   
her hand on the dresser for balance, and got herself up.  
  
  
"Usagi?? Are you sure you're okay? You've been waking up so early these past few   
days."  
  
"Just thought I've been late too many times."  
  
"Oh, well I guess it's a good thing then." Ikuko smiled to herself. Her daughter   
was finally becoming an adult.  
  
********************************************  
  
  
"Usagi the enemy is after you, whatever it takes, don't give them the crystal, and   
all of you don't leave her alone."  
  
Usagi and the others nod their heads in understanding.  
  
"Don't worry Lunar, we'll protect Usagi!"   
  
Usagi smiles, 'how lucky I am to have all these people thinking about my safety,   
my safety,..... or was it the power I posses that they are protecting?'  
  
"Uggh." Usagi falls to the ground. Her heart was pounding hard. She felt like   
something, something was trying to rip her heart out.  
  
"Usagi!!!" Makoto tries to help her friend up. "Are you okay!?"  
  
"Yah- -" before she could answer, she felt the pain in her side again and let out   
a scream.  
  
"Usagi!!"  
  
  
  
********************* **********************  
  
  
  
"I see my curse is working, no? Tsukino Usagi or should I say, tsuki no princess?"   
She narrows her eyes as she looks down into her crystal ball. She watches as Usagi falls   
to the ground. A smile spreads across her face.  
  
  
**********************   
  
Michiru lets out a gasp.   
  
"Michiru, what's wrong..? Do you see anything in your mirror?" Haruka walks up   
behind her.  
  
"Our princess... she's covered with blood."  
  
"....Who is the one holding her?"  
  
Michiru tries to look closer. A woman, she was wearing a leather costume, the face comes   
into view, it was ...Starfighter, she was holding Usagi in her arms crying. A dark figure   
stood in the corner and - -. The mirror fogs up, and everything is erased.  
  
"Michiru, this is......"  
  
  
***********************  
  
"Reichan." She peeps into her black-haired friend's room.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei turns to see her friend.   
  
"Heheh, whats up?"  
  
"You came here by yourself? Are you okay, shouldn't you be in bed??"  
  
Usagi frowns. "Reichan, not you too."   
  
  
  
They sat in her room. Rei sat the two cups of tea in front of them. "So, what did you want   
to talk about?"  
  
  
"Well," Usagi hesitantly started, "I thought you were someone who I could talk to,   
youre always straight out with me. Well, do you think it would be selfish, if a person, if   
a person gave up their duties for her, I mean 'their' own feelings?"  
  
  
"Usagi." Rei turns to her, "Do you mean you don't want to be Princess?"  
  
"No, n- -well that's par - -"   
  
Rei takes Usagi's hand in her own. "Usagi, my duty is to protect you," She looks   
over to her friend, "You are the princess I am to protect, but more than that you are my   
friend, and I would risk my life for you. I will stand by your side, whatever decision you   
make, not because you are my princess, not because of your power but because you are my   
friend." She slides her hand into her shirt, and pulls out a shiny pendant. She held it   
in her hand.  
  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Rei happy fourteenth birthday!" Usagi hands her a small box.   
  
She carefully tears the red wrapping paper to reveal a box. She opens it to find   
a gold pendant with the shape of a sun. She was so surprised at the present.  
  
"Usagi, this must have cost- -"  
  
"Oh, its okay, I bought it with the money I saved up from my part time job."  
  
"Your part time job...?" Rei had remembered when she heard that Usagi had taken   
up a job, and was mad at her because she had so much homework and responsibilities to do.   
She had constantly scolded her.  
  
Rei smiled and placed it around her neck. "I'll never take it off, Usagi, thankyou.."  
  
  
[flashback ends]  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, this was the first present I had gotten from a friend."  
  
"Reichan." Usagi went over and hugged her friend and wiped off her tears.  
  
  
  
  
***********************   
  
"Princess, there has been no unusual happenings lately in the west section of the   
kinmokusei, but 'it' still is there and we sense a large mass of energy from there, if we   
do not do something soon about that, that thing...It is far from the palace, but if we do   
not do anything soon..... this is very dangerous."  
  
"Have you sent the palace's soldiers?"  
  
"Yes, but. ." The man looked down in despair.  
  
  
"Kakue." She let out a sigh. The woman's ruby colored hair fell down to her waist,   
while another portion was carefully placed in rings behind her ears. She wore a crown with   
beautiful gems and flowers covering it. Her red strapless gown complemented her red   
eyes and hair.  
  
  
  
"Princess, don't worry, we will find Lady Kakue, and bring her back to you." The   
warrior bows to the lady.  
  
"I just hope she is alive, "The princess looks down, "But why would they kidnap   
Kakue?"  
  
  
  
  
**********************   
  
  
  
"Do you think it is safe to leave the princess here alone?"  
  
  
"She has protectors."  
  
  
  
"You're right."  
  
"We must proceed. We must protect the princess, and find out what is hurting her,   
and that picture." Michiru bites her lip as she remembers the scene she had seen last   
night in her mirror.  
  
  
  
The four nod in unison.  
  
  
"Wait!!" The four senshi turn to see two girls running towards to them.  
  
  
  
"Rei! Ami! What are you - -"  
  
"Were coming too."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"She's, she's are princess too!! Its are duty to protect her!!" Rei looks down.   
"Usagi.. she's not well, something is wrong with her body. I'm not just going to sit   
around while she's in pain."  
  
"I said-"  
  
  
"Haruka." Michiru puts a hand on her companion, "They are right."  
  
"But we cannot leave her, without so much protection."  
  
"I will stay."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"I can stay by her side and protect her."  
  
"but -"  
  
"I do think that its best, Hotaru is very powerful." Setsuna sighs, "but Ami you   
may not come."  
  
"Wh - -why? Is it because I am not strong enough!?" The usually calm girl was   
fighting back tears.   
  
Setsuna puts a hand on the blue-haired girl. "We need someone to keep a check on things   
while we are gone, don't we?" She smiles at Ami.  
  
  
"Setsunasan."  
  
  
"We must go now."   
  
Hotaru steps away letting Mars step into the circle. Pluto raises her staff up above her,   
and circles it around the four senshi. A violet fog appears around them, and they   
disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru looks up into the sky. "Be careful."   
  
  
******** *******  
  
to be continued.....  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Yaten No Omoi  
Seiya and Usagi Together Again  
  



	2. Kinmokusei - Chapter 2

  
  
  
********* ********  
  
Kinmokusei   
Chapter 2  
  
********* ********  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not in anyway belong to me. All rights belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi, the talented creator of the manga, Nakayoshi and others. Just writing a   
fanfic. =p   
  
Please don't hesitate to email me if you have any questions or comments.   
^_^ email : xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Princess! We have intruders!" A man in heavy armor runs into the room.  
  
"Where!?"  
  
"In the great hall!"  
  
The Threelights immediately transform into the starlights. They run towards the hall.   
  
" -- Shaking!" A big yellow ball of power blasts its way through the hall. The   
guards are toppled onto the floor.  
  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
  
"Who's there..?"  
  
  
  
Four figures appear through the fog, they walk slowly.   
  
"Protect the Princess!!" The warriors and starlights surround the Princess.  
  
"Who dare - -"  
  
Kakkyu raises her hand and waves them off.   
  
The starlights all have the same surprised reaction.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune." Fighter finally blurts out.  
  
"Mars.."  
  
"Sailor Pluto..?"  
  
"Sailor senshi??" The warriors stood with a baffled expression on their faces.  
  
Fighter scans the room, but her eyes fall in disappointment.  
  
  
  
"Please follow me." The princess leads the Sailor Senshi to the main room.  
  
****************************** **********************  
  
  
"Usagi!" Minako pats her on the back.  
  
"Minakochan!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"You didn't have to come and pick me up."  
  
"What are you talking about!? You think I'm gonna leave you alone while some   
psycho is after you??"   
  
Usagi smiles.   
  
"Hey, Did you do the math homework?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Ummm, maybe Amichan did it, lets go and find her before the bell rings."  
  
  
They run to school.  
  
  
*********** ******************************  
  
  
"Tadiama!!" Usagi runs into the living room.  
  
"Okaereenasai, Usagi san!"  
  
"Hotaruchan, how was school?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer Usagi digs into her food. Ikuko mama and Hotaru have   
sweatdrops.  
  
"Usagi! Act your own age! Look at Hotaruchan and learn some manners!"  
  
"But Mom" Usagi pouts.  
  
Hotaru giggles. Usagi sits up and tries to be more mannerly.  
  
  
"So Hotaruchan how long is Harukasan, Michirusan, Setsunasan gone until?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Michiru mama's violin concert in Australia will take a while."  
  
"They are so lucky, being able to travel around the world, I wish I could have   
gone," She looks up to Hotaru, "Well, feel at home, if you need anything don't hesitate."  
  
  
"Thank you, Usagisan." Hotaru shows a smile. "Do you want the rest of my cake? I   
had a pretty big lunch--"   
  
  
"Hotaruchan!" Usagi has tears in her eyes.  
  
Hotaru has a sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
"Princess Kakkyu, I'm sorry we had to do such things to your guards, but - "   
Neptune started to explain.  
  
  
"Really... You don't have to barge in here like that, have you ever heard of   
knocking?" Healer adds in sarcastically in an accusing tone.  
  
"Your hot headed guards attacked us out of nowhere." Uranus adds in, the senshi   
would not be spoken down to.   
  
"Haruka!" Neptune looked disapprovingly at Uranus's comment.  
  
The princess let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, my subjects are on high defense at this   
point. We have had much trouble these past weeks."  
  
"An enemy?"  
  
"Yes," Kakkyu's voice trails off as she notices Mars's distraught face. "May I   
ask why you are here?"  
  
"Usagi, shes, shes - -" Mars looks down.  
  
Neptune puts a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "Our Princess is not in good   
health."  
  
Fighters face immediately turns into deep concern. As does the rest.   
  
  
  
"Odango...?"  
  
"Sailormoon?"  
  
  
"What ..exactly do you mean?"  
  
"We are not sure exactly. She has been having pains in her sides, and," Mars looks   
to the Princess, "We were attacked by a woman, she said she put a curse on her."   
  
"My mirror, " Michiru takes her mirror out and looks into it, "It shows things,   
such as the future and danger. I saw our princess and you were in the picture also."   
Neptune glances at Seiya. She couldn't bring herself to tell about the scene she had seen   
in the picture.  
  
"Me and odango...?"  
  
"That is why we came here, to see if you knew."  
  
"Maybe this has something to do with your new enemy, tell us about it."  
  
Kakkyu let out a sigh. "Well, when we had arrived back to Kinmokusei after the   
fight with Galaxia, a dark light had been found on the western section of Kinmokusei. I've   
sent my soldiers, guards, sailors, out to investigate it, but the ones who come back   
say they could not see who, or what exactly was this force. It seems to have a force field   
or some kind of barrier around it. The darkness is slowly spreading, if we do not do   
anything, and they," Kakkyu looks at the senshi, "they most likely have my royal advisor,   
Kakue held capture. When we arrived back from Earth, she was nowhere to be found."  
  
Maker turned to look at the four senshi, "We have also gone, but we could not get   
near it and -- --"  
  
They were interrupted by a loud crash.  
  
  
******************* *****************************  
  
  
  
"Usagi calm down, that's your fourth sundae."  
  
"But they're so good."   
  
"So how long is Reichan going on training?"  
  
"I don't know, she said a few days..."  
  
"Hmmm, I guess, Reichan is really serious about this miko thing." Ami and Makoto   
exchange glances. "Its spring vacation, Rei is on training, everyone else is researching   
the enemy, Harukasan and them went to Australia," She lets out a sigh.   
  
Usagi turns to Amichan. "So, Did you guys find anything out about the new enemy?"  
  
Ami looks down and shakes her head.  
  
  
************************* **************  
  
"Hmmm, so this is where you keep the crystal." came a voice and out of the   
darkness walked a tall figure.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"I am the one asking the questions. Now, are you going to hand it over, or am I   
going to have to take it by force?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Well, I guess that eliminates the first choice." He immediately attacked the   
senshi with a dark blue ball of energy.  
  
  
They all leap from the attack.  
  
With a star in her hands, Maker holds it up high above her head. Then she turns around   
full circle, releasing her attack. "Star Gentle Uterus!" The man was slightly injured but   
had gotten away easily. "Fusion Attack!!" The man blasted the woman who stood in front of   
him.  
  
  
The pain struck her hard.  
  
"Michiru!"  
  
"Space Sword!!" She jumped in the air and slashed the man in his chest. "Star   
Sensitive Inferno!!" The second blast was aimed at his chest also, leaving him badly   
injured.  
  
  
  
"Kgh." He held his body up. He looked up at the open window.   
  
  
Starfighter saw where he was headed, she threw her arms in the air.  
"STAR SERIOU- - --"  
  
The man was blasted from behind, before she could complete her attack. He looked back to   
find a dark figure walking towards him.  
  
  
  
"Mas ter?" He fell to the ground and before he could finish his sentence, and turned   
into dust.  
  
  
  
  
"Master?" They all looked up to the dark figure.  
  
  
  
  
"I guess if you have to do something, you have to do it yourself."  
  
"Who's there!?"   
  
"Oh, so now you don't remember me? How sad, and I came here to pay you all a   
visit." The woman's narrow face came into view as she walked into the light. On her   
forehead was a red flower symbol. The same one as the one that was on Princess Kakkyu's   
forehead. Their two eyes met.  
  
  
"Kakue?" The Princess yelled in surprise.   
  
"Finally, now you're catching on."  
  
  
********* ********  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Yaten No Omoi  
Seiya and Usagi Together Again  



	3. Kinmokusei - Chapter 3

  
  
  
********* ********  
Kinmokusei  
Chapter 3  
  
********* ********  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not in anyway belong to me. All rights belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi, the talented creator of the manga, Nakayoshi and others. Just writing a   
fanfic. =p   
  
Please don't hesitate to email me if you have any questions or comments.   
email : xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
  
  
**********************   
  
The princess could not hide the confusion and surprise on her face.   
  
"Kakue!? What are you..? We thought you were kidnapped." Fighter asked in surprise looking   
for an answer.  
  
Maker put a hand before Fighter, to remind her of the situation they were in. "What did   
he mean by 'Master'?" Her dark eyes narrowed at the woman.  
  
She turns her attention to the brown-haired senshi. "Maker, you were always the   
intelligent one." She turns her attention back to the princess. "Glad you can make it   
back to your precious galaxy, well of course the one you deserted, that is."  
  
  
"Kakue!! How dare you talk to the princes like that! Do you know what you are saying!?"  
  
  
She turns to the white-haired Senshi, and gave her an evil stare. "I know exactly what I   
am saying!"  
  
  
  
"Kakue - -"  
  
  
  
The woman turns to a baffled Fighter. "Seiya." her eyes looked sad for a moment, but soon   
in a second sparked with dark fire, "you were always naïve."  
  
  
"What the hell did you do to Usagi you witch!!!" Rei could not stand silent any longer   
when she saw the woman who had cursed her friend before her eyes.  
  
The starlights and Princess immediately turn to Mars. Obviously surprised, their gaze   
goes back to the woman trying to find an answer.  
  
  
"I told you, I cursed her. How smart these earth senshi are, can't even remember the   
obvious answers you give them." She smirks at the Princess and starlights. "The Jasaiha   
Curse."   
  
  
  
  
"The Jasaiha Curse..." Fighter's face turns pale.   
  
  
  
"The Jasaiha Curse, the curse used by the evil witches of ancient times." Maker turns to   
the earth senshi. "It was used centuries ago," and with a little strain in his voice   
explained, "in the end resulting to death."  
  
The earth senshi all turn as pale as fighter.   
  
"A cure?"   
  
  
  
A smile spreads across the woman's face. "Reversion of the curse by the person who   
originally unleashed the curse."  
  
  
"or death of the person who originally unleashed the curse." Maker cut in.  
  
  
"Then the answers easy, all we have to do is kill you." Uranus took out her sword and   
was going to make a dash for the woman, when Mars ran in front of her and dashed for   
the woman instead. The woman lifted her hand and her nails turned into sharp   
claws. The claws extended about five inches. She jammed her nails into Mars's side.   
  
  
"Mars!!!"  
  
  
She released her hand from the senshi's body, and lifted her hand in the air, the   
senshi's blood flew in all directions. A ball of energy hit all of the senshi. Mars's   
body fell to the floor covered in blood.  
  
  
"Mars!!" Pluto goes to her side, and holds her body up.   
  
  
"Now be smart, and try not to end up like her." She lifts up her hand, and pauses,   
she picks up a shining pendant that had flew off the girl's body when she hit the floor.   
She snapped her fingers and disappeared.  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to contact Mamorusan about this?"  
  
"No!" Lunar, surprised by the sharpness in Usagi's voice makes a puzzled face at her.  
  
  
  
"I mean, he's just starting school at Harvard, I don't want to worry him. I mean he didn't   
even get to go last time with the whole Galaxia thing, I don't want it to interfere again."  
  
  
Lunar nods her head. "I'm going to spend the night at the headquarters tonight for   
research."   
  
"Don't worry Lunar, me and Hotaru are going to sleep over Makoto's. I'll be safe   
there."  
  
"Oh, good. Well, be careful."   
  
"You too."  
  
  
  
Usagi bites her lip as she watches Lunar walk off.  
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
"So what else do we need?" Makoto scans through the aisles. She picks up a ball   
of cabbage. "What about some salad?" She turns to a nodding Minako and Usagi. She shakes   
her head, Why is she even asking? They will eat anything. She sighs. She turns   
to Hotaru. "Do you have any requests?"  
  
  
"Ummm, can we make a cake?"   
  
"Sure, okay we need to find some eggs. I think they're in aisle 3?"   
  
They all follow Makochan. With Usagi and Minako leaving slober all over the floor.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've slept over your house Makochan."  
  
  
  
"AHHHhhhhh!!!"   
  
  
They all bolt out the store to find a woman being held by her collar by a woman in a lime   
green costume.   
  
"Henshin you!"  
  
  
  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
Venus Crystal Power!  
Saturn Crystal Power!  
Moon Eternal Crystal Power!  
  
  
"Venus Love Me chain!" The woman jumped from the attack. She looked over at the   
four senshi and threw the poor woman to the ground. "So you are the Sailor Senshi..."  
  
  
She threw her arms in the air, and screamed, "Radiar Attack!!" The senshi were all hit,   
especially Jupiter, since she had jumped in front of Sailormoon.   
  
  
  
  
"Aqua Illusion!" A blue rush of water hit the woman hard in the arm.  
  
  
  
"Mercury!"   
  
  
The damage of the attack had given her enough time to wip out her computer. Mercury typed   
like crazy on her little computer. Her eyes scanned the screen. "Her chest, aim your   
attacks at her chest!"  
  
  
  
"Dark Light" Hotaru raised her staff and directed her hit as told. The woman   
crumbled into sand.  
  
  
All the senshi sigh in relief.  
  
  
"Kukukukukuk" A dark figure appears before them, it floats in the sky. It flies   
closer to the senshi, to reveal a laughing face, on the woman who they had fought a few   
weeks ago.   
  
"Sailormoon."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want!?"  
  
"And here I thought you would have already made your way to kinmokusei."  
  
  
  
"Kinmokusei?"  
  
  
The woman eyes Sailormoon.   
  
"What does this have to do with Kinmokusei? ..What have you done to the Starlights!?"  
  
She grins. She throws something at Sailormoon. "I will be waiting for you." She disapears   
into a light fog.  
  
  
Sailormoon reaches for the shining object the woman had thrown. She picked it up.   
She immediately dropped it to the ground when she saw what it was. She gasped, and put   
her hands over her mouth.   
  
  
"Reichan..."   
  
Crimson blood dripped from the pendant as it shone in the light.  
  
  
********************* ************************  
  
  
"Kin moku sei?" She said the words slowly, as if they would break if pronounced to   
fast.  
  
  
  
Venus looked away, she had lied to her friend. She did not want her to find out this way.  
  
  
"Usagi, -- --"  
  
  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, " Her eyes do not leave the ground, " they're not in Australia   
are they?"   
  
Venus nods her head.  
  
  
  
"Rei?"  
  
  
  
Mercury and Jupiter look away.  
  
  
  
"Why, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We didn't want to worry you, and they wanted to protect you, Usagi - -"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!!? I'm sick of this, I'm sick of this!! "  
  
"Usagi chan"  
  
"I am not a little child!"  
  
  
  
"We shall go to Kinmokusei."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the soft voice.  
  
"Saturn.."  
  
"Hotaruchan.."  
  
She walks over to Usagi. "Princess, I am sorry that we did not tell you, we were   
just thinking of your safety. I now realize that it will hurt you more, if you do not see   
Mars. Let us go to kinmokusei and see her and the others."  
  
  
  
"...Thank you Hotaruchan."   
  
  
  
"We shall leave tomorrow evening."  
  
  
**********************   
  
A young man stood in the hallway, he leaned against the wall. He clasps his hands together   
as though to cuff his feelings inside.  
  
'Odango, please be alright..'  
  
  
**********************************   
  
  
"Mom..? Yah, me and everyone decided to go to Makochan's uncle's house for a trip   
in Hiroshima."  
  
She clutched the reciever. "I'm not sure yet, we might be a few days, but you know   
its spring vacation."  
  
"Oh, its okay, I'll borrow Makochan's clothes. "  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Okay, I will. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
She held the pendant in her hand. 'Rei, Harukasan, Michirusan, Setsunasan please   
be okay.' She looks up at the poster above Makoto's bed. The three boys had on their   
trademark suits and each held roses in their hands. She walks up to the poster and touches   
the face of the black haired singer. "Seiya."  
  
  
She clutches the pendant in her hand. 'Its my turn to protect you guys.'  
  
  
*************** **************************  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
  
  
Usagi, Minako, and Ami nod.  
  
Saturn holds a key up into the sky. It looked like the time key that Chibi Usa owned, but   
was gold, and had stars and unreadable symbols carved into it.   
  
  
  
"What is that?" The senshi all ask in unison.  
  
  
  
"Pluto gave this to me, in case we needed to contact each other. She will guide us there.   
Now, don't let go of each other's hand, and we must all concentrate on the destination   
we wish to be placed in."  
  
"Contact us if there is anything out of the ordinary." Ami nervously tells Makoto.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, and don't worry Setsunasan wont be mad at you. Me, Lunar, and   
Artemis will do fine."  
  
"It may be selfish of me, but I just felt I needed to go on this mission. Thank   
you Makochan."  
  
  
  
Makoto steps back from the circle.  
  
  
  
The four girls nod and squeeze eachother's hands tightly and closed their eyes.   
  
  
  
"Senshi of time,  
I ask you for your guidence,  
Lead us to you,  
Protect us from evil,   
Open the door of the galaxies,  
Key of Time!"  
  
  
  
  
A pink fog surrounded them, and they vanished.  
  
***************************** ******************  
  
Everyone in the room turns their attention towards Setsuna. Her staff had appeared to be   
glowing with great light.  
  
"The talisman..."  
  
Pluto's staff light glows more and more. It floats in the air and spirals around in   
circles.   
  
"This is--" A pink ball of light appears before her.  
  
  
It gently plummets to the ground.   
  
  
  
"Sailormoon!!!"  
  
************************* *****************  
  
"Sailormoon!"  
  
She looked around to see the familiar faces that surrounded her.   
  
  
  
  
"Princess..." Setsuna picked up her staff from the air. She glances at Saturn.   
  
"Mars! Where is sh- -- -"  
  
"Odango--" Seiya started, but was interrupted by a voice.   
  
  
  
  
"Hotaru, why did you bring her? " Everyone could feel Haruka's tension rising in   
her voice.   
  
  
  
  
Sailormoon turned to the voice. "Harukasan! Why didn't you tell me---"  
  
  
  
"You're leaving this instant."   
  
"Why...?" She didn't understand. 'Why was she pushing her away?'   
  
"Because its not your place to be here."   
  
"Haruka, wait." Micchiru tries to calm her down.  
  
  
She snaps her hand away from Michiru's grasp. "You're leaving at once."  
  
  
"Uranus! She came for you gu --- -- " Seiya couldn't stand her being yelled at.   
  
  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!" She runs to Haruka and by her and everyone else's surprise she   
wraps her arms around her.   
  
"Usagi." Venus looks up at Haruka, "Harukasan, she came because of Mars and we were   
worried, we were all worried for your guys safety, please, don't blame her."  
  
  
  
  
Haruka shuts her eyes and pushes her away. "You're leaving."  
  
  
  
Her eyes widen at the words that came from her mouth. "I don't care, I don't care   
what you say!! I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving here until I see Mars!! Until, unitl we   
all go home," She looks up at Haruka, "together, all of us."   
  
She could no longer bare to see, to see her princess in such tears because of her   
own harsh words. She let her arms fall and let the princess embrace her.   
  
Seiya felt a sharp pain in his chest, when he saw the scene.  
  
A voice breaks the silence. "Tsuki no Princess, " Kakkyu bows to Usagi. Usagi   
detaches from Haruka and bows in return. Kakkyu's smile turns serious in an instant.   
"Come." She takes her hand and leads her into a hall.   
  
************************** *************  
  
"Rei!" Her hands covered her mouth in horror, as she saw the body. Her whole body was   
bandaged up. She ran to Rei.   
  
"Rei?"   
  
Everyone looked uneasily at Usagi. "Usagi, she's in a coma, she cant hear you."  
  
"No, Rei can hear me, can't you, Rei? " She looks down at the face, she looked so   
peaceful like she was sleeping. "Rei, I brang you your necklace." She pulls out the gold   
necklace. See look, I cleaned it all up, theres not a spot of blood." Her lips began to   
tremble. "You have to take more care of it," Tears were falling from her eyes. "because   
it was a present from me." She dug her head into the sheets. "Rei," she said in a whisper,   
"please wake up."  
  
"Rei!!"  
  
Minako pulls Usagi up. "Usagi, she can't hear you." Minako glances at the others and back   
at Usagi, "You need some rest."  
  
"No!!! I'm staying here!!" She pulls away from Minako and goes to Rei's side. She places   
Rei's hand in her own and squeezes it tightly.   
  
  
  
  
"Usagi, you can't stay here forever, you can't do anything for her at this point."  
  
Usagi didn't move. There was a long silence. Just when Michiru was about to talk, Kakkyu   
spoke.  
  
  
  
  
"Let her stay."   
  
  
  
********************** **********************  
  
"Odango?"  
  
No voice answered.   
  
He placed the tray of food on the table. It had past two days and she hadn't eaten   
anything since she had gotten there.  
  
"The maids tell me you haven't been eating anything since you got here." He walks   
closer to Usagi. "She'll be alright."  
  
"Seiya, you think?"  
  
"I promise you."  
  
  
  
They smile at each other. He wanted to reach out and embrace her, but he didn't,   
instead he pointed to the meal on the table, "but she wont be happy if you're a skeleton   
when she wakes up."  
  
  
  
Usagi gives a thankful smile.   
  
  
"If you need anything, just ask for me."  
  
  
"Thankyou, Seiya."  
  
  
  
  
She looked after him as he left the room.  
  
*********************************************  
  
(In the palace gardens.)  
  
  
"Why do you hide from her?"  
  
  
  
  
"Taiki." He smiles, "what are you talking about?"  
  
  
Taiki looks at him seriously.   
  
He knew him too well. There was no use lying to him.  
  
  
  
"I've tried to forget about her, really I've tried, but I cant, I want to comfort   
her, but I know that if I wrap my arms around her, that I have a feeling this time, that   
I wont be able to let her let go. "  
  
"Seiya.."  
  
"I know, I know that I could never have her, I know she belongs to someone else.   
That's why I don't want to see her. But now, now that she's so near, she's right where I   
could reach out and touch her, its too much, its just too much. This isn't the time to be   
thinking these things, our planet, our people, everything is at stake, and all I could   
think about is her, Dammit!!" He clenches his fist with shame. "Why did I ever fall in   
love?" Tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Taiki did not utter a word; he just stood by his side. He put a hand on his   
shoulder, and looked away. He did not look to the muffled cries. He just stood by him   
until he heard his cries die out.   
  
"Seiya, where love is - pain is never far away."  
  
  
************************* *******************  
  
  
The food lay untouched on the table beside Usagi. The doctor had said she was in   
critical condition and that there was a chance of, well death. She had overheard the   
conversation of the other senshi talking with the doctor, of course the others would   
never tell her a thing like that. She looked at her friend, she'd never seen her so   
helpless with bandages all wrapped around her body, it was too much for her to bare.  
  
"Rei, please don't die, please." Usagi held Rei's hand in her own, "What am I   
going to tell your grandpa?" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Who's going to take   
care of the temple?" She squeezed her hand tighter. "Who's always going to be there to   
scold me? Rei, please, don't leave us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka...."  
  
  
  
  
"Rei!??" Usagi looked up to see Rei's eyes slowly open and turn to her.  
  
"Baka, who said I would die?"  
  
"Rei are you okay? I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I'm okay," She looked at Usagi, "Look at me, I'm not even a proper senshi, all   
beat up like this, I'm a disgrace."  
  
"Rei, you're no disgrace - -"  
  
"She's right."  
  
"Harukasan."  
  
"Rei, we all underestimated her power. No one can ever tell you you're a disgrace,   
you fought for your princess, how can you call that a disgrace?"  
  
"I lost."  
  
"Harukasan is right, Reichan, you did your best, you're no disgrace."  
  
"Well talk about this later, Rei you need some rest. You too odango."  
  
"But -- -"   
  
"You've stayed here long enough, you need some rest."  
  
"If you're worried about Rei, Ill look after her."  
  
"Setsunasan." Usagi looked at the two older senshi and Rei and nodded her head,   
"I am a bit tired."  
  
"Ill walk you to your room."  
  
  
  
  
Usagi followed in Haruka's footsteps.   
  
******************* *************  
  
  
"Wow this place is so big, well, of course it's a palace." Usagi says as she   
admires the elegant furniture.  
  
"It reminds me of the palace of the moon." Haruka looks out the window of the room   
and stares in the direction of the moon. "Mamorusan must be worried about you, I assumed   
that he would've come too. He always did come at the perfect times to save you   
and be by your side."  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
"Mamochan won't come to save me this time, or ever."  
  
Haruka's calm expression that rarely did, turned in to a face of astonishment.   
"What?"  
  
"We both realized that there was no point in staying together if we didn't love   
each other." Usagi glanced at Haruka's stunned reaction.  
  
"What are you talking about? You guys are -- -"  
  
"No, Harukasan, we wanted to think we were in love. Through the years I've known   
him I have begun to look to Mamochan as more of a brotherly figure, I don't know when this   
had happened or maybe we didn't love each other from the start and was only a   
illusion that we loved each other." Usagi looked down to her feet, "I don't love him,   
that's why we broke up, before he went to America to study abroad. I know you might think   
its selfish, but I cant lie to myself anymore, this is something I had been thinking of   
since the end of the fight with Galaxia. While I thought Mamoochan was studying abroad in   
America at that time I kept writing him letters everyday telling him of everything I did,   
I think you must have noticed things between Seiya and me, and I actually started to have   
some feelings toward him, I'm not quite sure if it was as a man or what exactly but I felt   
so guilty, that I tried to make up for these feelings by givning him my constant attention.  
And when I saw that Galaxia had taken his starseed, it hurt even more because in the   
bottom of my heart I felt that I had something wrong, for not loving him enough, and that   
is why I continued to keep up this sharade but I realized that I didn't need to."  
  
Haruka's expression had resumed its usual coolness and with the steadiest voice   
he asked, "and what does Mamorusan think of this?"  
  
"Mamochan actually agreed with me. He also had the same feelings as if we had no   
other choice but to be together, but we realized it didn't have to be that way. We can go   
our separate ways." Usagi looked up awaiting the angry remarks, but was only met   
with silence. "Harukasan?"  
  
"I think you should get some sleep." And she did nothing but simply left the room   
and shut the door behind him.  
  
  
************** ***********  
(Haruka and Michiru's room)  
  
"Haruka, what's wrong?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Oh, yes Michiru?"  
  
"Really? You haven't said anything since you've come back."  
  
"No, Im just tired. I just need to get some sleep. Its nothing"  
  
"Well, we all had a long day today."  
  
"Yeah... yeah we did."  
  
********** ********  
  
to be continued  
  
Ive also gotten a question about why I have different versions of the fanfic "Kinmokusei"   
posted around the net. Well, the thing is the first time I wrote this fic, I didnt edit or   
anything and just sent it in..^^;; So, well I guess this is the edited version if youre   
reading this.  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Yaten No Omoi  
Seiya and Usagi Together Again  
  
www.geocities.com/starlight_no_nagareboshi  



	4. Kinmokusei - Chapter 4

  
  
  
********* ********  
  
Kinmokusei  
Chapter 4  
  
********* ********  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not in anyway belong to me. All rights belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi, the talented creator of the manga, Nakayoshi and others.   
  
  
As usual, there is some Japanese or maybe not that much in this chapter....   
O well, just hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the positive feedback!   
  
  
Hikari no tane - seed of light  
  
*********** **************   
  
  
"Obviously, there is some connection here."  
  
"But why would she want to harm Usagichan?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But there definitely is a connection here. I am sure we can assume   
that Kakue has something to do with the powerful force that has been resting in   
kinmokusei."  
  
"Taikisan, how can you make sure?"  
  
Taiki turns to the blue haired girl. "I sensed the same energy from Kakue when we   
went to observe the force."  
  
"Yah, I did too. But it was different from before, I'm not sure exactly what, but   
something about her power."  
  
"All I sensed was evil." Yaten cut in abruptly in the middle of Seiya's sentence.  
  
Kakkyu looked to the white haired senshi. "I don't know what is going on, but we   
have to get to the bottom this." She looked to an empty seat next to herself. "If only   
Tomimoto was here.."  
  
"Tomimoto?" The earth senshi asked in unison.  
  
"General Tomimoto, he is famed for being Kinmokusei's best defense strategists   
in history."  
  
"Is he on absence somewhere?"  
  
Healer let out an exasperated sigh. "He's dead, the invasion of Galaxia." He said   
this knowing the senshi would understand the meaning, " with a lot of other administers   
of kinmoku."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, we all are."  
  
Pluto shifted the conversation. "Princess Kakkyu, do you have any ideas why, your   
advisor would do such a thing?"  
  
"I hadn't seen her since the time before kinmoku was attacked. When we arrived   
back to kinmoksei after the battle with Galaxia, we searched for her, but she could not   
be found anywhere. Some had said she was dead, but I never once believed that was   
true. But as for why she would want the crystal and what she wants with Usagisan, I have   
no idea."  
  
  
  
"What is this crystal exactly?"  
  
"The crystal, formally called the Hikari no tane, it is an heirloom and also power   
that is passed down from generations to generations of the royal family to its heir,   
namely, our princess."  
  
"Like, Usagichan's ginzuishyou."   
  
"Yes, it might not have as much power but, yes."  
  
"SO, she would be after power?" Uranus asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not sure, in the meantime I will send some of my advisors to the section and   
research."  
  
  
Minako turns to Usagi, and looks uneasily at her friend. "Usagichan, do you want   
me to contact Makoto? She would be able to call on Mamorusan. I know if you see his face,   
you will be a little bit more- -"  
  
Everyone turned to face Usagi.   
  
Kakkyu gave a thoughtful smile towards Usagi. "Yes, maybe calling on him would be   
a good idea."  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
  
  
She looked uneasily at one face to the other. She didn't know what to say.  
  
  
"I don't think that would be wise."  
  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru looks at Haruka then at Usagi, "Haruka, she needs support, were   
merely trying to - "  
  
"Mamorusan has his own problems and issues, you cant keep bothering him with such   
things."  
  
"Harukasan, how can you say such a thing? Is that how you thought of Mamorusan?   
He has always come and helped us every time, what is the difference with this situation?"   
Minako had thought it was wrong of haruka to be so unthoughtful towards Usagi.  
  
"All I am saying is that - -"  
  
"Yes, I think we should put off contacting Mamorusan."  
  
"Setsunasan?"  
  
  
  
Michiru's eyes meet Setsunas, she took this as a sign and grew silent.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, what do you think? Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi just nodded her head in consent trying not to meet the eyes of the others,   
especially Haruka.   
  
  
********* **************  
  
  
There was a knock at the door of Rei's room.  
  
"Usagichan?"  
  
"Setsunasan.."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Usagi paused and got the courage to ask the question she was so curious about since   
morning.  
  
"Why did you say that in the morning?"  
  
"Say what Princess?"  
  
"That it is not a good idea to contact Mamoru?"  
  
"I would think you would know," Setsuna smiled at the young princess, at the fact   
that she had removed the -chan. "There is no need to hide anything, Princess. I have   
already talked with Mamorusan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We met the day before he left for Harvard. I was very surprised, when I fist   
heard that you two had broken up." She paused. "He told me to take care of you."  
  
"Mamoch - - Mamoru...."  
  
"and why haven't you told the others, I assume," She looked over at a sleeping   
Rei, "That you have told Haruka?"  
  
"I don't think Harukasan agrees with my decision."  
  
"Haruka, needs time to think things through, you know she is stubborn, right?   
She just needs time. She will understand."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You know princess, it's not princess like to keep secrets."  
  
Usagi thought she was about to get scolded but was surprised when she was met with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi walked down the corridors of the palace. Setsunas' words went through her   
hair over and over. She stopped in her tracks, at an alluring scent. It smelled of sweet   
olives. She walked west, towards the scent. She found herself in the garden of olives,   
and to her left, a young dark haired man.  
  
*****  
  
  
"So, why haven't you called on Mamorusan?"  
  
Seiya glances at Usagi, hoping to sound as casual as usual.  
  
  
  
  
"On earth, you were always like 'Mamochan this! Mamochan that! I have Mamochan!'' He   
chuckled softly.   
  
  
Usagi kept her head down. He took it as a sign and tried to change the subject.  
  
  
  
"Do you still have pains?"  
  
"No," She looked up and saw herself surrounded by a garden full of olives and   
flowers. "they've stopped."  
  
"That's good." He looked at Usagi and at the scene she was examining. "I don't   
know why Kakue would do something like this. She wasn't like that, what we saw that day..."  
  
"Were you close with her?"  
  
"Well, taking in that we grew up together, me, the princess Kakue and Taiki and   
Yaten yes, I would say. She always acted for the good of kinmokusei. She was also very   
loyal and close to the princess. She is well, her adviser and we have known each other   
since I was a kid. She was alive before us and always knew the better. She was kind of   
like a big sister."  
  
"Big sister?"  
  
"Yah, her mother was princess kakkyu's mothers' advisor. And she was entrusted   
with the title of advisor when Princess Kakkyu was old enough to take on her duties."  
  
"Reminds me of Lunar.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
Both heads turned to the distant figure of the fretful Taiki. Seiya got up reluctantly and   
paused and looked down on Usagi. "I have so much more to tell you -- -"  
  
Usagi looked up to meet his deep blue eyes.  
  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki's voice echoed.  
  
  
  
"Its okay Seiya, we can discuss about Kakue later." Usagi smiles, trying not to keep Seiya   
too long, she knew how Taiki was when it came to senshi business.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yah, Kakue," Seiya turned to walk away, but suddenly turned back to face   
Usagi, "and some other stuff, stuff about us." Seiya walked away blushing.  
  
  
  
'About us..? Huh? Why was he blushing? Seiya, always playing around with..'   
  
  
  
She ran her fingers through a blade of grass, and settled her body down to take a little   
nap. And so she rested, for what seemed a whole day.  
  
  
********* ************  
  
Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"Cheer up.."  
  
  
  
Usagi was surprised when she was with met Yatens' face.  
  
  
"I thought I would never hear those words from you."  
  
"Hey.. I can be caring at times!"  
  
Their eyes both meet each other's eyes and both cant stop by smile.  
  
  
  
"You look better when you're smiling."  
  
  
Usagi looked up at Yaten with disbelief. 'Was the sarcastic Yaten trying to comfort me?'  
  
  
  
Yaten said blushing, "I mean, its harder trying to make fun of you when you're sulking."  
  
  
  
'Sometimes Yaten is just like Rei, always have that pride....'  
  
  
  
Usagi sat observing the young senshi. 'The threelights, the starlights, what they've been   
through..'  
  
  
  
"WHAT!??? What are you looking at!? Okay, you got me, but please don't tell the   
others! Please don't tell them - -"  
  
"That you're actually caring?"   
  
Usagi starts to chuckle. Yatens mouth turns downward.  
  
Usagi's eyes look down at his shirt, it was a dark gray, complementing his hair --- hey!   
  
  
  
"Hey, I wanted to ask a question."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She looked more closely at his face. "Why are you guys in that form? Wasn't that   
just for the your life on earth? Shouldn't you guys be in senshi form?"  
  
Yaten looked down at himself and blushed.   
  
"None of your freakin business!"  
  
Usagi looked blankly at him.  
  
"Is this some kind of secret or something??" Usagi asked suspiciously.  
  
Yaten looked at Usagi annoyingly.  
  
"C'mon, Yatenchan~ tell me." Usagi said mockingly.  
  
Yaten to the point of utter annoyance answered coolly, " I think you have more   
secrets than me. More important ones. If you haven't noticed, you're not that good of an   
actress"  
  
That sentence hit Usagi hard and she immediately grew quiet. She looked down.   
It was time to stop hiding this.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
"But Usagi, I just cant believe it, you guys are in love, I mean look at how many times   
your love has -"  
  
  
After she had uttered the last sentence of her story, Usagi had felt a big weight lifted   
from her shoulders.  
  
  
"I thought something was wrong..." Minako mumbled to herself. Something had been different   
with Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
"Michirusan, is something wrong?" Ami looked upon the older senshi concerned.  
  
  
Michiru immediately forced the tenseness from her expression, and gave a smile.   
  
  
"I'm fine. Maybe it is for the best."   
  
  
"We must get back to research." Taiki and Ami were first to get up from the room.  
  
  
With these words everyone walked out of the room, except one person.  
  
*   
  
  
Seiya sat there silently, taking in everything he had heard. 'Odango broke up with   
Mamorusan?' He still couldn't get it through his mind.   
  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
Seiya hurried out of the room to meet the others.  
  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat herself down at the large table. Every senshi was present. Kakkyu began to   
speak of the current condition of kinmoku.   
  
**  
  
"So, everything just vanished? The dark energy, the presence of Kakue?"  
  
"Yes, no presence at all. She might have escaped to another nearby galaxy."  
  
"Well, at least she's not in our borders anymore."  
  
"Healer!" Kakyu scolded her senshi.  
  
  
Yaten turned to face his princess. "Princess, Kinmoku is safe! I am happy that at   
least she's not in our borders anymore. We don't have to worry about her anymore. We can   
go on with our lives."  
  
"but she's one of your people."  
  
Everyone turned to the voice.   
  
"Usagi..."  
  
  
Yaten looked coolly at Usagi, but with almost too much coldness. "So you're saying   
to welcome her back into our galaxy? And go through the horrors we went through during the   
attack of Galaxia?"   
  
"So you're content knowing that she might be killing others in another galaxy?"   
Usagi's voice was as calm as the water.  
  
"If it means our kingdom and our princess is safe."  
  
"He's right."   
  
The young princess turned to her blond haired senshi. "Harukasan?"  
  
"Its none of their business of the problems of another planet or galaxy. They are   
senshi born to protect their kingdom and their princess. Just like we were born to protect   
and serve you."  
  
"Odango is right, we can't just turn our backs on other galaxies just because we   
know we are safe."  
  
"Seiya - - " Yaten gave an exasperated sign as he said his name.  
  
"I know, I know Yaten, but - -"  
  
Yaten looked at Usagi then at Seiya. He looked Seiya straight in the eye and said   
almost in a whisper, that only he, Seiya, and Kakkyu, who sat in between them could hear,   
"that much? You're a blind fool! You would sacrifice our kingdom for her!?"  
  
"Seiya and Usagi are right." The inners stood up.  
  
But as soon as Usagi saw the expressions of Neptune and Pluto she understood they didn't   
feel the same.  
  
Usagi stood up and with the calmest voice spoke these words, pronouncing each word   
with great heaviness. "I don't know what you all think, but I will not just look on if   
people are being killed. It doesn't matter if we aren't all earthlings, we are all humans."  
  
"She is right. I will not let other countries suffer from the evil that was caused   
by my kingdom."   
  
Kakkyu sent for one of her advisors, "Contact every nearby galaxy at once."  
  
***************   
  
"Don't blame Yaten. You know we weren't all born in Kinmoku. Yaten is actually   
from the galaxy, Kagayaku."  
  
"Kagayaku?"  
  
"She's bitter. She's very loyal to kinmoku, as we all are, but something is   
different with her. Kinmoku was her savior.," He gave a sigh as he rested his hand into   
the grass, " Princess Kakkyu's mother had found her when she was little, her parents had   
abandoned her in the slums. And the queen took her into her kingdom and raised her to be   
a senshi. She saved her from hunger, poverty, and death. Since then she never talks about   
her home country."  
  
"Why was she abandoned?"  
  
"None knows, none ever talks about it. Of course the queen went herself and sent   
many advisors to her home and told her parents that they had found their daughter, but   
they had refused, and told them they didn't want her back."  
  
Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"So you see, Yaten has an extreme loyalty to kinmoku and the princess."  
  
"and you Seiya, what about you?"  
  
Seiya paused for a moment, "We can discuss that another time, its time to go to   
sleep."  
  
Seiya was surprised when he felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
"Odango..."  
  
"There is one question I need to ask, I asked Yaten but he got all defensive."  
  
"Yes, what is it, Odango?" He asked a bit amused, Yaten was defensive about many   
things.  
  
"Um well, your, you know, guy form.." She looked at Seiya.   
  
Seiya gives out a loud chuckle.  
  
"Good question."  
  
All of a sudden, his smile disappeared and his face turned serious. He lifted a hand to   
touch Usagi's cheek. He gave a thoughtful smile.  
  
"because I didn't want to forget this."  
  
Usagi blushed furiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This form was originally used for the purpose for our stay on earth. But when we   
underwent this transformation we never thought we would meet such people and make such   
memories. But we did. People like, you." Seiya shifted his eyes for a second. "and   
if we were to go back to our old form permanently, we would erase all memories we had on   
earth. I couldn't bare that." He looked once more into her eyes. "I couldn't bare not   
having you in my memories."  
  
Seiya leaned in for a kiss, but Usagi shifted her face slightly to the right.   
  
Seiya's lips missed her lips and landed on her cheek.  
  
Usagi moved away from Seiya. "I'm sorry, I cant, not now, just not now...."  
  
"It always stops at the cheek." Seiya smiles to himself, remembering the kiss he   
had planted before the concert. 'These memories' He turned his back towards Usagi and   
began walking to the door.   
  
"Goodnight Odango! Sweet dreams." He turned to face a blushing Usagi. "And, I will   
get my kiss one day."  
  
  
  
Usagi watched on as he headed toward his room.   
  
Not removing her hand from her cheek.  
  
********* ********  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
If anyone has any comments or even flames just email or im me. ^_^   
email : xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
  
  
Other fanfics by me:  
Yaten No Omoi  
Seiya and Usagi Together Again  
  
www.geocities.com/starlight_no_nagareboshi  
  
  
  



End file.
